Wild Horses
by cazness
Summary: a jate story set on the island, sometime after kate was kidnapped.. full of urst, angst anf fluff CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. falling

**Hey guys! After the terrible incident in 24, where both tony and michelle were killed off, I lost all motivation to continue writing my first ever fic "hazy shade of autumn". But the mourning period is over, and with lost being the best tv show EVER, and Jate being the best couple ive ever shipped, the author in me has returned! So without further ado, I present you with my second fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review on the way out ;)**

**I'd also like to thank the coppies for inspiration, for helping me to think of a title and for answering my questions!**

**Disclaimer: as much as id like to, I don't own ABC, Lost or any of the characters. Please don't sue, ive got no money to give!**

Kate approached the black stallion with care. His ears flickered as she reached out to touch him, but showed no other signs of alarm. Soon Kate was stroking his nose, delighted with the progress.

"There's a good boy… " She murmured into the horses ears, as if he needed reassurance. "See I'm not going to hurt you"

She longed to ride him, to feel the wind rush past her, and to feel free. As a young child and especially during her teenage years she had always loved to ride, it was something she had found herself to be naturally skilled at. It had been the only activity that she wanted and needed to do alone, with the only the horse as company, because she felt that if other people were riding with her, including Tom, the moment would be lost.

As if the stallion read her mind, he stepped closer to a rotting stump, as if to invite her on to his soft back. She hesitated, as she had never ridden bareback before, but heart won the battle over head, she clambered onto the log, before gently sliding up onto the horses back. Both girl and horse stood silently for a few minutes, Kate holding on to its mane rather tightly, just incase its got scared and attempted to buck her off. But when no such thing occurred, She got a little braver, and with a click of her tongue, setting the horse off into a trot.

Set in deep concentration, she didn't notice Jack watching her in awe from behind a tree. Entranced by the aura of the situation, he followed Kate from afar, not wishing to disturb them. He watched her find her rhythm with the Stallion, amazed how quickly they seemed to flow as one.

Kate directed them to an open clearing, still unaware that she was being watched. Finally through the trees she pushed the horse into a canter, and after making sure she was gripping tightly enough with her legs, let go of the black mane, throwing her arms vicariously out above her. She felt like she was flying, the horse was light and soft on his feet. After circling the clearing a few times she grabbed his mane again, and urged the stallion to go in full gallop.

Jack watched on with mixed emotion. She looked so beautiful, hair streaming behind her, laughing to her self, and looking half wild, as if she hadn't ever known the confines of civilization. He loved that about her, hell he loved all of her, but her need for freedom left him heartbroken, for he knew that anyone with such a untamed spirit could never be satisfied with staying in one place, even settling down with a person, like himself. No she would get restless with that sort of life, and who was he to try and cage such a beautiful creature?

Suddenly, the horse came to a halt throwing Kate off in the process. She hit the ground hard, the force forcing her to roll over a couple of times before coming to a standstill and laying there motionlessly on her back. Then, without warning, the black stallion reared in panic over her, nearly trampling her, and bolted in the opposite direction, straight at Jack. The man leapt out of the way just in time, and the horse thundered past him, before leaping over shrubbery and disappearing from sight.

Natural instincts motioned into gear, and Jack found himself sprinting, in a blind panic, to where Kate had fallen. Even from where he had been standing he could see she was injured and sensed something was wrong, as she was still lying on the ground, and silently prayed that she hadn't broken anything, especially her spine, on the fall down. He maybe a surgeon, but without the right equipment, he was rendered useless. Dropping down to his knees next to her, he shook Kate gently, and was relieved to see her that her eyes were open.

"Kate? Are you all right?" he asked, concern leaking into his professional tone.

"Eugh … think so... except my shoulder kinda hurts" she winced as she tried to push herself up into sitting position.

"Here, let me take a look" Jack requested gently, moving around to the back of her. He drew breath has he discovered a long, deep, fierce gash through her now ripped t-shirt, and tentatively pushed the blood-soaked top up to properly assess the damage.

"It looks nasty, looks like we're gunna have to go back to camp so I can treat it properly" he told her "Kate, what the hell were you thinking, jumping onto the back of a wild horse?"

"I- its not wild" she mumbled. "I've met it before, away from the island"

"Its not wild? That's the best you can come up with? Jesus Kate, you could have been seriously injured" he snapped, his anger rising, "what are you trying to do? Get yourself KILLED? You have got to stop being so reckless"

He saw the look of hurt flicker across her and stood up abruptly, offering his hand to pull her to her feet. She grabbed it and started to heave herself from the ground, but collapsed back down, colour draining out of her visage.

" I-I don't feel so good Jack" she managed to whisper, before the depths of blackness swarmed around her and she spiraled into unconsciousness.


	2. mini hurricane

**Hey guys, thanks for all your awesome reviews! Definite motivation to write this chapter. Anyway I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I really had to leave it where I did, it would have ruined the moment otherwise! Oh to answer the thing about the horse riding torzi, it was my urge to go horse riding that inspired this, not the other way round :P yes, I know its bizarre. **

**Anyway, I couldn't leave all my coppies hanging (its gunna be a loooooooong 5-6 months) so heres chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, and please review, it makes me very happy :P**

**Oh and no, I still don't own abc, lost or any of the characters etc, maybe one day, when I'm old and rich I will (hey a girl can dream!)**

Kate opened her eyes, blinking in frustration as they tried to adjust to the dim light. She darted them around the room, disorientated, until it finally dawned on her that she was in the hatch. But why? Then she remembered, the horse, the fall and Jack…

She was drawn back to reality at the sound of the alarm beeping irritatingly. It kept going for a few seconds before the familiar sound of typing could be heard, and silence prevailed once more. Kate tried to sit up, preparing to get out of the bed, but a wave of dizziness hit her, the shooting pain in her shoulder returning, and she reluctantly slid back down onto the pillow, cursing slightly as she did so. She hated being weak and defenceless and this was no exception. They way things were going on the island…she needed to be strong as possible.

"Where the hell's Jack?" she cursed out loud to herself

"He's gone to get clean bandages, He'll be back soon" Locke answered from the doorway

Kate jumped slightly, previously unaware that he was standing there. She nodded, and glanced at the chair that had been pulled up beside the bed, noticing, for the first time, that it was devoid of its usual blankets and medical equipment. She frowned slightly, discovering that the stuff was strewn around room, so that it seemed as though a mini hurricane had occurred in the hatch. Locke following her gaze, and sighed, before plunging into explanation.

"He's been sitting there since he carried you in, only getting up to check your progress. This is the first time he's left since you've been here, and even that took a lot of convincing."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days"

"You lost a lot of blood Kate" Jack interjected, coming through the Hatch door. "The injury in your shoulder went pretty deep, and your blood hemorrhaged. I thought for a while... well that doesn't matter now. Let me change the bandages.

He walked across to the bed, and helped her to sit up, nodding to Locke, as if to dismiss him from the room. Locke got the message and ambled out to the computer , and plunked himself down on the chair, muttering to himself as he drew his all-important piece of paper towards him.

Jack sat down on the bed, beside Kate, and cautiously peeled the bandaging away, explaining to her that he had had to put 11 stitches into her whilst she was unconscious. She suddenly smiled, and Jack noticing, raised his eyebrows in question.

"Looks like we're twins" she half laughed

"What do you mean?" he asked, still confused, concentrating on her wound

"Well, if you remember, I had to sew you up for a shoulder injury"

Jack smirked, the memory flashing before him. "Well, Kate, at least you didn't have to feel anything.."

" Hey, I felt the pain when I had to push the needle through you, and let me tell you Mister, it was nothing like the drapes" she shuddered

Jack rolled his eyes, placing the clean bandages carefully over her, his hand lingering a little longer then necessary. Kate instinctively tensed as his fingertips brushed over her bare skin around the injury. He noticed, and drew away, leaving both feeling a little disappointed.

He cocked his head to one side watching her, as if deliberating something, but as she made eye contact, he snapped out of it, and stood up abruptly, commanding her to stay in bed for a few more days, and to eat.

"I'll be back to check up on you soon, so behave" he said over his shoulder as he departed from the room

"Doctors orders" she replied cheekily, watching him disappear behind the hatch door.

She lay back down for a few minutes, thinking about the previous events. It never used to be this awkward between them, until in a moment of weakness, she had kissed him. She hadn't intended on it, in fact she had tried to run as far away as possible from him, but he had been just as determined, and she had soon found herself trapped in his strong arms…

But at least now Jack was talking to her. After she had ruined his plans by following him and being captured by the others, he had ignored her for so long, spending all his time with the bitch Ana- Lucia, and it had hurt. But he hadn't stayed angry, and when she had apologised for kissing him, he had said that he wasn't… hadn't he?

"He's outta your league Kate, he's not gunna want to be with a criminal" she whispered, frustrated with herself for going down that track again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate sighed in exasperation and threw herself onto her feet, ignoring the dizziness, sick of being bed ridden for days. She wandered around the hatch restlessly, occasionally turning back to watch Locke concentrating hard on his puzzle. She wanted to ask him about it, but lost her nerve at the last minute, and instead went and sat down on the couch, picking up one of the books that lay next to her. She was flicking through it, not really interested in what it had to offer, when the hatch door flew open once more, revealing a very flustered looking Hurley. Spotting Kate, he waddled over to her.

"Kate, is Charlie in here?"

"Uh, no Hurley, haven't seen him in days"

"Dude, I hoping you wouldn't say that. The thing is, I haven't seen him since yesterday, and its not like him to… you know, wander off for so long without Claire"

He turned to leave, taking one last look around the hatch, as if to clarify that his friend wasn't hiding there to surprise him, before sighing and making for the door. He pulled it open and was about to walk through it when he stopped.

"Hey Dude, have you seen Charlie around?"

"No, sorry Hurley, I haven't" Jack replied trying get past him, which was an impossible task by half.

"its just that he's been gone for like 24 hours or whatever"

Jack looked up, concerned for the first time.

"And nobody's seen him since?"

"nope"

"Do you know what direction he was headed when you last saw him?"

"Sorry Dude, maybe north?" Hurley replied unhelpfully

"Ok Hurley, Thanks, I'll go and look for him" Jack responded decisively

Hurley nodded and started to say something, but Jack had managed to squeeze past him and was gone. The large man shrugged and, after scanning the area, pulled a chocolate bar out of his back pocket and plodded along, trying to chew as inconspicuously as possible.

Back in that hatch, Kate was watching Jack scuttling around trying to find things to put in his backpack. She was waited until he had swung the bag over his shoulder before breaking the silence

"Do you think Charlie's really in trouble?"

He looked up, as if noticing she was sitting on the couch for the first time. He frowned slightly as if in thought

" I don't know Kate, but I'm not taking any chances. I'll try and track him today, and with any luck should be back before dark"

She hesitated, before nodding in agreement

"I'm coming with you"


End file.
